


Nightmares

by Nopenopegone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, NSFW, Sad, Strilondes, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopenopegone/pseuds/Nopenopegone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little sad Strilonde family AU</p>
<p>It wasn’t  the first time that Dave had nightmares, in fact, he’d spoken often how people had died in them before. He also often spoke of a big black monster that looked like a dog, but stood like a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this is something I wrote a while ago because I love Strilondes obviously and I kind of always wanted to write an au where they thought Dave was schizophrenic??????? this is what it turned into i guess, just a little snippet.

He grinned as she let out a low whine, shoving her hands over her mouth. She shot him a half lidded pink eyed glare, parting her fingers so her words weren't muffled. 

“Not so rough, we’ll wake the kids…” Roxy cried, biting her lip as he pushed into her again, breathing a bit ragged.

Dirk continued to smirk, lowering his head and planting a kiss on her neck. 

“I regret nothing...” He huffed into her ear, rolling his tongue over the sensitive flesh of her lobe.

Roxy groaned, fingers pressing hard into his back as she tried not to laugh. Her hands trailed up to his hair, burrowing into the soft tresses of gold that stuck out messily from his head.   
“I’m serious,” She giggled, turning her head to peck his lips. “…and I don’t think telling them that we were just wrestling is going to work again...”

Dirk snickered, nuzzling his nose to hers with a soft sigh. His thrusts grew softer, gentler, as his hands worked under her tank top. His thumbs worked skillfully over her nipples, which were already long swollen from the chill in their bedroom. 

She let out a series of squeals and groans, clinging to him with her thighs pressed firmly against his hips as he was nestled in between them.   
As the Strider began to feel her clench up, an odd stream of curses and sweet coos were muttered into her ear. 

Arms and legs entangled around his muscled form, Roxy tried to keep the volume of her moan as controlled as she could, tightening around him and reaching her peak. Marveling in her orgasm, Dirk picked up his pace, eager to reach his height as well…

He could already feel it, his abdomen and legs straining.

Right there.

Right there.

_Right-_

“Mommy!” 

Fuck.

Indeed, Dirk had tensed up but it wasn't for the reason he had striven for. 

Roxy sighed, eyes opening as he stopped and small echoed voice of their son came from down the hall. The Strider pulled up, sheet falling and revealing the redden flesh of his bare freckled back. He turned his head toward the door, watching it slowly crack open.

“Mommy! Daddy!” The voice cried again, before a little boy poked his head in, tears rolling down his swollen red cheeks. 

Roxy sat up, straightening her shirt out and pulling it down so it covered her belly. “What is it, sweetheart?” She squeaked, watching as he shook his head, his lower lips desperately trembling.

“I had a bad dream!” He blubbered, wiping at his eyes with tiny balled up fists. 

Seeing his son’s face made Dirk’s heart drop and any fire that had been left in his belly had soon dwindled away to nothing.   
The tears continued to flood from Dave’s eyes and Dirk fumbled to get his boxers that had been buried somewhere beneath the covers at the edge of the bed. Once he’d had them on, he leaned over, picking up Dave by his waist and hoisting up onto the blankets with them.

However, the Strider couldn't be anything but thankful that Dave had been too distraught to ask what he and Roxy had been doing.   
Dave whimpered, tears from his face sticking to Dirk’s stomach as he pressed himself up against him, as though he were clinging for dear life.

Dirk ran his hand over his son’s head, hushing Dave softly as he choked out tiny squeaks and sobs. 

“What happened, little man?” He asked with the utmost concern, returning the embrace. “Do you want to talk about it?”

The young Strider’s grip grew tighter, his little nails digging into his Father’s back and making him wince.

“You were dead!” Dave whimpered, picking his head up, red eyes meeting orange ones. “There was so much blood!” 

Dirk swallowed hard, a chill running up and down his spine as he let out a shaky breath and shook his head. 

“Dave, buddy, I’m right here…” He soothed, hugging him securely as he turned his head to glance at Roxy. Her expression was just as dark as his was, her heart in her throat.

It wasn't the first time that Dave had nightmares, in fact, he’d spoken often how people had died in them before. He also often spoke of a big black monster that looked like a dog, but stood like a man. 

“Daddy, please don’t go…” Dave cried, his shrill premature voice cracking as he continued to wail, bound desperately to Dirk. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” He assured, his own hoarse voice going soft as his hands shook around his child.


End file.
